To Trust a Werewolf
by pinkhairedwerewolf
Summary: Tonks and Lupin's relationship, starting when he leaves inDH...continuing on through the end of DH and probably past it...Disregards DH.  Genre are set as family and romance, but there also a bit of angst...chapter 2 and 5 revised with lyrics...A bit AU
1. Misjudgments?

**To Trust a Werewolf**

**Disclaimer: As I ahve stated many times, I am sadly not J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter Summary: Remus leaves Tonks a note explaining he has left. Tonks seeks comfort from the Weasley's**

**Chapter 1: Misjudgments?**

Tonks read the letter again.

_My Dearest Dora,_

_I believe that it would be best for you and the baby if I left. You must understand how much it pains me to do this to you, but we both know it's for the best. I am sorry, and I love you._

_Yours Forever,_

_Remus_

Tears stinging her eyes, Tonks crumpled up the letter and threw it in the wastebasket. She was about to leave the room, but she ran back to the wastebasket. She stared into it for a moment before reaching in and pulling it out. She uncrumpled the letter, smoothing it on the edge of the desk.

Tonks apparated outside of the Burrow. She needed Molly's comfort. Eyes rimmed red from crying and knuckles turning white as se gripped the letter, Tonks knocked on the door. Molly Weasley opened the door with a large smile on her face, which was wiped away at the sight of the Metamorphagus in front of her. Molly pulled her into the house.

"Tonks?! What's wrong?" Molly asked, concerned.

Arthur walked into the room upon hearing the commotion. "Tonks! How are yo- What's happened, dear?"

Tonks tried to blink back the tears, but she couldn't stop them from falling. She handed the note to Molly, unable to speak. Arthur moved behind his wife to read it too. There was a moment of silence as the read.

Looking up from the parchment, Molly and Arthur just stared at Tonks like she had three heads. It was the first time that she could ever remember Molly Weasley being speechless.

Arthur began to speak, but was cut off by Molly. "You-You're p-pregnant?"

Tonks groaned inwardly. She and Remus hadn't told anybody yet. "Well, we-I just found out."

"When did he leave, Tonks?" Arthur asked, cautiously.

Sitting down at the dining room table, Tonks put her head in her hands. "W-when I woke up this morning, h-he was gone. H-he just left this note on the table... Why did he do this? I-I can't raise a... baby by myself,... I need him. I-I'm so scared." Tonks was becoming hysterical.

Molly sat down in the chair next to Tonks, and pulled her closer, embracing the frightened woman. "Oh, Tonks. You don't need to be scared. He'll be back; he's just overwhelmed. And you know that we will always be here for you."

"I know...thanks. I'm just...I mean, I thought he loved me. I guess I misjudged him." She sighed, looking up at Molly.

"Now, you know that not true. He's just scared, too. He loves you with all of his heart. He'll be back, you'll see. Why don't you stay here until then?"

Tonks bit her lip. "I don't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense. Besides, with the boys all gone and Ginny at school, I get lonely. I could use the company."

Tonks smiled. "I guess that would be alright."

_A/N: Hope you liked it...I have up to chapter 5 written and am working on chapter 6. I know that my chapters are on the short side, but please deal with it...if it bothers you that much, don't read it..._

_REVIEW: I love reviews, and constructive critism...it do take them and try to work into my writing to improve. Flames are welcome, however, they may be countered with sarcasm (when I can thinkof it lol) or general bitchiness (not too often)..._

_FINALLY: For some reason, the H key on my keyboard has a tendancy to stick. I' ve cleaned it many times, but it doesn't work. I go back and fix the missing H's but every so often, I miss one...Sorry!...I think I got them all in this chapter..._


	2. Nightmares

**_A/N: This is a revised chapter...Music Lyrics added...chp.5 will be updated in a similar fashion also_**

**_Song is Knowing me, Knowing you by ABBA_**

**Lyrics are bold, italics**

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN POTTER DAMMIT!**

As Remus wrote the letter, he felt his heart breaking in two. Every word he wrote, every time is quill touched the paper, he felt a little more of himself die. He had lain awake since the nightmare. It was, in fact, the nightmare that made him feel he had to leave...for that was the only way he could protect his family.

_**No more carefree laughter  
Silence ever after**_

He replayed the dream over in his head for the hundredth time:

_Remus walked into the small flat that he and Tonks had bought. Tonks was holding a baby in her arms. After putting the baby to bed, Remus began to prepare himself for the full moon that night. However, his wife stopped him._

_Smiling, Tonks handed him a small vile. "Severus dropped off your Wolfsbane potion today. I am going to head off to bed while the baby sleeps." She kissed his cheek before walking down the hall._

_"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," He drank the entire contents of the vile and followed Tonks to their bedroom._

_Somehow, though it had been only seconds, Tonks was asleep when Remus entered the room. He changed into pajamas and looked outside. For some reason, even though he had consumed the entire potion, he could feel himself start to take his werewolf form. '_Severus had brewed the wrong potion! (A/N: We all know that the all-powerful Severus Snape would never ever brew the wrong potion. What do you think he is...a dunderhead? It fit the dream...) He _screamed out in pain. Tonks, who was asleep mere feet away, didn't move. _

_Remus ran out of the room, his thoughts on keeping his family safe. He had to get out of the house. He ran to the door, but it was locked. As he desperately tried to open it, the handle had disappeared. He went around to all of the windows, trying to break them, but again he failed. He fell into the wall, beginning to change physically now, making it hard for him to stand._

_Remus began to feel the effects of the transformation even more. He ran to the bathroom, barricading himself in. He backed into the wall, hoping that his family would be safe if he remained inside the bathroom._

_As he began to think again about why the potion had faltered, the walls began to shake, and after a moment, they were gone. It was as if they had dissinigrated right in front of his eyes. However, by the time the walls were completely gone, he was fully transformed._

_The werewolf walked down the hallway, sniffing the air that was full of the sent of fresh flesh. He walked over to where Tonks slept, and climbed onto the bed. He positioned himself over her, growling. Tonks was awoken by the sound, and screamed as she was bitten by the man she trusted...the man she loved._

Just thinking about the dream made Remus feel nauseous. He would never, ever forgive himself if something like that happened.

After packing his belongings, Remus placed is note on the table next to her. He briefly placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek, he whispered, "I love you...both of you." With one last kiss on the cheek, Remus turned and left, not knowing the amount of damage and hurt this would cause her. Of course, she would be upset...depressed for a while, but she would move on.

_**Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes  
Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye **_

As he left, he imagined that the first step would be the hardest, the most painful. He quickly realized, however, that they would not get any easier along the way. Every step he took was a battle. He wanted to go back to her. His heart told him to return but his brain told him differently, and Remus Lupin had always thought it wise to listen to his brain before his heart. Perhaps, this one time, he should have made an exception. No, no, he was too dangerous, not to mention there were a lot of other 'too's when it came to him. No, it was best if they go there separate ways now...it would be simpler in the end.

_**Knowing me, knowing you**__  
__**There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you**__  
__**We just have to face it, this time we're through**_

_**Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go**_

Not having any idea of what he should do or where he should go, Remus decided to look for Harry and see if he needed any assistance. Yes, that should keep his mind off of his wife and unborn child. His heart, on the other hand...was an entirely different story.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this revised chapter


	3. Frustrated

**To Trust a Werewolf**

**Disclaimer: I am STILL not J.K. Rowling...**

**Chapter 3: Frustrated**

Molly Weasley was worried, and for once, it wasn't about her children. She was worried for a certain Metamorphagus. Nymphadora Tonks had been staying at the Burrow for a little over a month. It was almost Halloween, and Remus had still not returned. Even though Tonks was beginning to show (just barely), she was not in any means, healthy. She rarely ate, slept for a majority of the day, and was often caught staring off into space. She refused to cry in front of anyone, but her eyes were often rimmed with red and puffy.

Molly decided to take matters into her own hands by sending an owl to Remus. She sent an invitation to Halloween dinner, as well as a picture of Tonks she had managed to take without the young woman noticing. On the back of the photo, Molly put just three simple words:

_She needs you!_

Hopefully, Remus would get the message and return to Tonks.

Meanwhile, Molly watched as Tonks became more and more depressed. She was sitting at the table one morning when she heard a loud crash from upstairs.

"Tonks?! Are you alright?" Molly called out, running up the stairs.

Tonks's sobs could be heard all of the way down the hall. When she entered the room, Molly noticed the Tonks had begun to empty her trunk...finally. She watched the young woman, whose hair was a deep blue instead of its normal depressing pink, as she walked over to the other side of the room. Bending down, Tonks pulled a photograph from a pile of broken glass and a broken frame. She sat down on the bed, holding the picture to her chest, and sobbed.

Molly walked into the room, and sat down next to Tonks. Catching a glimpse of the photograph, Molly noticed that it was taken at Remus and Tonks's wedding. In the picture, they were dancing. Remus was spinning and dipping Tonks, as they both laughed.

"Tonks?" Molly asked, hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Tonks looked up and gave Molly a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm...er...sorry about the noise. I just got...a bit...frustrated. I keep trying to figure out what I did to make him leave. I mean...I suppose, it could be because I'm...pregnant."

Molly cut her off. "NO! You will _NOT _say that! _He_ helped create that baby just as much as you did. So don't think that its inconvenient timing is your fault. Now listen to me Nymphadora (Tonks made a move to correct Molly about the name, but she was silenced with a glare that could have competed with one of Snape's)! Tomorrow night, we are having a Halloween dinner. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, the twins, Kingsley, Mad-Eye and possibly a few others will be coming (a few others meaning, hopefully, Remus). Do you think that you could put on a happy face for a little while?"

Tonks smiled, genuinely this time, "Of course."

"Good. Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy yourself."

"Yeah," Tonks replied, sarcasm dripping venomously from her mouth.

_A/N: YEAH...Chapter 3...Also, thanks to my myspace friend Lianna for helping me decide on the title of the fic. _


	4. Halloween

**To Trust a Werewolf**

**Disclaimer: Why do i even bother? if I was J.K. Rowling, why would I write on here?**

**Chapter 4: Halloween**

Tonks awoke mid-morning, and began to help Molly prepare for the party.

"Finally out of bed, are we? What took you so long?" Molly asked as Tonks walked down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"I was up earlier...morning sickness. I decided to go back to sleep afterwards."

"Ah, I see. Dear, why didn't you tell me? I may have something that could help. You know, come to think of it, I never had morning sickness...not with any of them. Hm...Guess I just got lucky."

Tonks shot Molly an _I hate you_ glare and helped with the food.

After several hours of preparing, Tonks went back upstairs to prepare for the party. She showered, and changed into a black skirt and a loose-fitting orange sweater. She changed her hair to black with orange streaks peaking out, here and there.

Tonks walked back downstairs as Bill, Fleur, and the twins walked in. She smiled and greeted them all with her usual, "Wotcher!"

Soon, they were joined by Charlie, Mad-Eye and Kingsley. They were in the middle of dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Molly said. Everyone at the table kept on eating and talking, assuming that it was just a latecomer.

When Molly walked back in, she looked stiff and uncomfortable.

Tonks looked up to see who had shown up so late, and her eyes locked on his. She dropped her fork, causing it to clatter loudly on her plate.

_A/N: SOOOO Short, I know. Don't worry, next ones MUCH longer. If I get some reviews, I may put the next chapter up after Moonlight is over. Poor, Dora, shes got morning sickness. P.S. If my timings for thing during Tonks's pregnancy, such as morning sickness, are off, it is because I am 17, and being that age I naturally do not know the stages and all of that crap about babies and pregnancy. If its super off, let me know. Right now Tonks is about 3 months pregnant..._


	5. Remus Returns

**This chapter has lyrics added to it...**

**Song is Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence**

**hope you like**

**Diclaimer: dont own...**

**Chapter 5: Remus Returns**

Everyone's eyes moved from Tonks, then to Remus.

Tonks slowly rose from her seat, her hair turning red, and tears building in her eyes. She looked quite angry, and Remus looked at her with pleading eyes.

Arthur spoke first. "Well, everyone. Why don't we have dessert outside?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, dear," Molly agreed.

When everyone headed for the door, Remus stepped into the room, looking around aimlessly.

The odd couple stood in an awkward silence until Tonks finally spoke up. As she did, her voice cracked with emotion. "What are you doing here?"

Remus walked towards her, closing the distance between them. "Dora...I-I'm so sorry."

Tonks moved backwards, shaking her head. "Really? And, i-is sorry supposed to just make it all better? Am-am I supposed to just let you come back that easily?"

"Dora, if you'll just-"

"NO-" she cut him off. "It's not the simple, Remus! You don't know what you put me through. I needed you...no, _we_ needed you." Her voice was low and deadly.

"I-I made a mistake. I shouldn't have just-"

_**Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,**_

Tonks turned on her heel and headed for the door.

She had just managed to open the door when he pushed it shut. Their eyes locked on each other.

"Please, Dora. Just give me two minutes." He had resorted to begging.

"Two. That's it." She turned around to face him.

_**You want me,  
Come find me.  
**_

Remus stood there, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well?" Tonks asked, after a moment. "Are you going to say something or not?"

_**Make up your mind**_

"Dora, I-I was a coward. A bloody coward. I was afraid for the baby, for you. Werewolves haven't been known to reproduce, and I am afraid of what that will mean for our child. I was, also, afraid that you would be shunned for marrying me. I played bad scenarios over and over in my head, until they took over my rational thoughts and I left. I was so stupid. It took Harry to make me realize that. Please...forgive me." Remus stared at his shoes.

"I-I want to, but I...just don't know if I can. I don't know if I can trust you. You've left me twice. You're so worried about what I _might_ feel that you don't pay attention to how I _do_ feel!" Tonks felt tears creeping down her face.

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**_

"I know! I was an idiot not to see it before. Please, Dora, give me the chance to make it up to you." Remus slowly walked towards her, and this time, she didn't back away.

"I just don't trust you...not right now."

"Then give me the chance to earn your trust back."

Tonks shot him a look of anguish. However, she walked over to him, and after a moment, put her arms around him. "If you ever leave me again..."

"I won't, Dora. I promise." Remus sighed with relief and embraced his wife tighter. "I love you."

Tonks remained silent for a moment before replying, "I love you, too."

She stepped away from him, and she looked at her. Gently, Remus placed a hand on her stomach, and smiled nervously.

"I'm still afraid," he admitted. "What if it-"

Tonks cut him off. "No! No more 'what if's from you!" A silent tear ran down her cheek. As Remus brushed it away, Tonks showed her vulnerability. "I'm scared too."

Remus smiled sadly, and embraced his wife again before kissing her passionately.

A/n: hope you like this new version


	6. Actions Speak Louder

**To Trust a Werewolf**

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling...don't own any of this but the plot**

**Chapter 6: Actions Speak Louder**

Tonks decided to stay at the Burrow for a while. Remus came everyday, trying to talk to her and get her to come back home. They had become closer, but Remus still wasn't satisfied.

"I thought she would have opened up by now; at least started to forgive you," Remus confessed to Arthur Weasley one night as they sat in front of the fire.

"Give her time, m'boy. You were gone for a long time, and that affected her more than you know," he responded. In times like this, I always find that your actions speak louder than words. She will appreciate the things that you do for her more than if you try to convince her to forgive you. _Show _her that you care."

Remus stared into the fire trying to think of thing he could to for her. '_Breakfast in bed_,' he thought. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Remus arrived early to the burrow the next morning to prepare breakfast for Tonks. He made her favorite: chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, toast, and tea. Slowly, he carried it up the stairs. He opened the door to her room, expecting to find her asleep in bed. She wasn't there; however, he heard footsteps in the conjoining bathroom.

Remus heard her empty her stomach into the toilet, and immediately put the tray down to run into the bathroom. He ran over and kneeled down beside her. He pulled her hair back, out of her face and she looked over at him, shaking slightly and tears rolling down her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Its just morning sickness," she answered before leaning over the toilet again. Remus rubbed small, comforting circles on her back.

When she was feeling a bit better, Remus helped her back into the bedroom. He vanished the tray, knowing that it would most likely just make her sick again. He helped her get back into bed, and conjured her a glass of water. She lay on her side, facing away from him. He sat on a chair next to the bed, and rubbed circles on her back soothingly. He only stopped when he heard her breath deepening, a definite sign that she was asleep.

Remus sat back in the chair, and started to think. He loved her so much and was practically begging her to come back home.

'_Boy, how the tables have turned_,' he thought to himself, as he started to doze.

Remus was almost asleep when her heard Arthur Weasley's voice in is head. '_In times like this, I always find that your actions speak louder than words._' He sat up abruptly, and thought for a moment until the idea hit him.

He jumped out of his chair, kissed Tonks on the cheek, and apparated to Hogsmeade. Remus walked up to the castle, and headed for the dungeons.

On the way, he ran into Minerva McGonagall. "Hello, Remus. What brings you here?"

"Good Morning, Minerva," He greeted her politely. "I was coming to retrieve a potion. Do you know if Severus is awake this early?"

"I believe so. He had the morning patrol this morning. Do you need Wolfsbane again already?"

Remus felt his cheeks redden. He wasn't sure if Dora wanted everyone to know yet, however, if she continued to grow like she was, there would be no hiding it. "No...er...I am getting a...Morning Sickness Potion...for Dora."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Really?! Congratulations! That is wonderful. When is she due?"

"Late April," Minerva looked as if she was going to ask more questions so he cut her off. "Um...if you don't mind, I really have to go...Dora isn't feeling well."

"Oh, of course. Have a nice day, Remus, and keep us updated."

"Um...sure, thanks," Remus replied before continuing to the dungeons.

Remus knocked on the wooden door to Severus Snape's office, and waited for an answer.

"Enter," came the all-to-familiar, deep, silky voice.

Remus pushed the door open, and looked in. "Severus? May I intrude for a moment?"

Severus was seated at his desk, correcting papers and didn't even look up, "If you must, Lupin."

"I need a potion," Remus explained, lightly shuffling his feet.

"I just made you Wolfsbane Potion two weeks ago. You couldn't possibly need more so soon."

"I don't, I need something else. I-I can pay you." Remus added the last part hastily.

Severus looked up from his papers. I cannot and will not dissipate my time brewing idiotic love potions for you and Black."

Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "I wasn't planning to ask for a love potion. I am married in case you have forgotten."

"Well, then. Are you going to tell me what type of potion you are so intent on getting your filthy hands on or are you going to stand there like and insufferable dudderhead?" Snape spat, venomously.

"Severus, I apologize," Remus said. "I need you to make me a potion to relieve Morning Sickness."

At this, Severus forgot to hide his feelings for a moment and a look of great surprise was on his face. Within a second, however, it was gone.

"For Dora," Remus explained.

"Thank you for clarifying, Lupin." You could practically see the sarcasm leaking from his mouth. "And might I say; nice timing, don't you think? In the middle of a war."

Remus bit down a retort, knowing that any arguments would mean that Snape surely wouldn't make the potion. "Well? Can you make it?"

"Of course, I _can_ make it. I suppose the real question is _will_ I make it."

Remus growled in frustration. "_Will _you make it?"

"I suppose."

"How long will it take?" Remus asked, impatiently.

"It is quite easy to brew; maybe ten minutes." Severus said, bluntly as he walked over to his store and then to his personal lab.

"How much do you want?" Remus asked, hesitantly. He reached into his pocket, hoping he had enough money.

"Twelve galleons."

Remus sighed. He had brought all of the money he had at the time; fifteen galleons. That left him with just three galleons until god-knows-when. But Dora needed this potion; hell, _he _needed this potion. He needed to do everything possible for her to trust him again. '_I need to look for a job_,' he thought to himself. He snorted, shaking his head. '_Yeah, cause that worked so well last time._'

Ten minutes later, Snape returned with a rather large vial. "This should be enough to last her for quite a while. She only needs a tablespoon at a time."

Remus smiled, handing Severus the money. "Thanks!"

Snape grunted in acknowledgment, and walked back to his chalkboard, preparing for his class.

Remus left the castle quickly and walked down to Hogsmeade. As soon as he reached the gates, he apparated back to the Burrow. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Molly and Arthur were eating breakfast.

"Well, good morning dear," Molly greeted him, warmly.

"Morning. Has Dora been down yet?" he asked.

"No, sorry. I don't think she is feeling well. It's well after eight, and she is always down now. Would you like something to eat, Remus?"

"Not right now, Molly. Maybe later," he replied, as he turned and started to leave the kitchen.

"Yes, later. You look thinner every day." Molly called after him.

Remus went upstairs and knocked on the door to the room Tonks was staying in.

"Go away," she called from inside.

Remus sighed but pushed open the door slowly.

"Please, just go away. I am not feeling well."

"Dora?" he entered the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have something for you."

She rolled over towards him. "I'm sorry, Remus, but I am just not in the mood for anything today."

Remus pulled the vial out of his pocket. "But I've brought you this."

"What is it?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"A Morning Sickness potion...hot off the cauldron."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, Remus thank you so much. How much do I need to take?"

"Severus said only a tablespoon." He conjured her a tablespoon, and she drank the potion quickly before lying back down.

Remus was about to head back downstairs when he felt Tonks pulling him onto the bed beside her. "You look tired."

Shocked, Remus pulled off his shoes and lay down beside his wife for the first time in more than a month. He put his arm around her and within a few moments, they were both asleep.

_A/N: aww Remus is so sweet. Sorry it took so long to post this...like i said, I've been super busy. Anyway, I hope Snape was in character enough for everyone...poor Remus is almost broke, and YES Sirius is alive, but I'm not sure how much he will appear. _

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_


	7. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 7: Meet the Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

A few days later, Tonks moved back into the flat with Remus. She was going into her fourth month of pregnancy, and could no longer hide her stomach with an over-sized shirt. They had made an announcement at the last Order meeting that Tonks was pregnant. Remus explained that he would not allow her to do anything that would endanger the baby. She made to protest, but when Dumbledore agreed, Tonks accepted defeat and sat back in her chair.

Tonks was beginning to crave unusual things. She was sitting on the couch while Remus was massaging her swollen feet and ankles. "You know what I really want, Remus?"

"I couldn't even begin to imagine."

"Mint chocolate-chip ice cream." she stared at a point on the wall, thinking.

"Wow, that sounds normal," he laughed.

"And pickles," she added.

"Eww, gross," Remus made a face.

"Oh, please. I really want it. Please, please, please." Tonks begged.

"Fine! Merlin, first you make me rub your smelly, nasty feet, then you make me get you damned pickles and ice cream." Remus teased as he walked to the kitchen.

"And speaking of rubbing my feet, WASH YOUR HANDS!" she yelled to him.

After she said that, she heard tapping on the window. It was an owl. She sighed; her parent's owl.

It took her a bit longer to get over to the window than normal. She opened the window, took the note, and the owl flew off.

Sighing, Tonks took the letter and walked back to the couch to read it.

_Nymphadora,_

_Your father and I wanted to apologize for our behavior towards your decision to marry Remus that we showed at the wedding. We were very immature in the way we handled ourselves, and we are sorry. We hope you accept our apology. That being said, we are inviting both of you (oh, and your cousin, Sirius) to dinner tomorrow evening at 6. See you then._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

A few minutes later, Remus returned with two big bowls of ice cream and a small plate of pickles. Seeing the look of shock on her face, he rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"My p-parents. They just sent an owl apologizing, and inviting us to dinner tomorrow."

"Really?" Remus asked, handing Tonks her ice cream and sitting the pickles beside her on the couch. He sat beside her and began eating his ice cream.

"Yes, really. What do you think? Should we go?"

"Sure, its not like I had anything else planned."

"Alright, well, I guess I don't have to respond. Mum wrote '_See you then._' like we don't have a

choice. Sirius is coming too. Tonks took a bite of her ice cream, then ate a pickles, thinking nervously about the dinner. "Boy, won't she be surprised when I show up with this." She gestured towards her stomach.

The following afternoon, Remus began to get anxious and nervous. He was afraid that it would be a repeat of right after their wedding when Andromeada told Tonks flat out that she was making a mistake. She told her daughter that she would have been much better off marrying someone else, like her ex-boyfriend, Charlie Weasley. Remus had held Tonks that entire night while she cried. She was furious and hadn't spoken to her parents since that night.

Remus put on his nicest suit which was, to say the least, shabby. Tonks thought he looked adorable. She wore a knee-length, black skirt, and a red, v-cut sweater. Remus helped her put her cloak on, and they apparated to her parent's house.

When they felt the squeezing of apparation lift, Tonks lost her balance. Remus caught her just before she hit the floor. "Careful."

"Thanks," Tonks stepped forwards and rang the bell.

"Do I have a choice?" Remus asked, nervously.

"Nope, sorry."

"Well, then, I guess I am ready."

Tonks's father, Ted, opened the door. "DORA! My baby girl, its good to see you." he picked her up and swung her around.

She walked into the house, and Ted turned back to Remus. Stiffly, he stuck out his hand, watching apprehensively as if touching a werewolf would contaminate him. "Remus."

Remus reached out and shook the big man (no pun intended)'s hand. "Ted."

Remus followed Ted into the kitchen, where Tonks was hugging her mother. He noticed that their embrace wasn't as tight as most mother-daughter hugs were. '_I hope she doesn't try to hide this._' he thought.

"Hello, Remus."

"Good evening, Andromeada." Both voices were as stiff as a board.

Remus moved over towards Tonks, and tried to help her take off her cloak, "Aren't you feeling

warm?"

"No, quite nice with it on, actually," she said, nervously, as she pulled it back.

Remus moved his face towards her ear, and whispered so only she could here. "Just get it over with."

Both Andromeada and Ted were watching them questioningly. Tonks nodded, and Remus pulled the cloak from her shoulders. he cringed, waiting for the explosion.

Andromeada dropped the glass she was holding, and they both had eyes as big as saucers staring at their only daughter's stomach.

Andromeada quickly found her voice. "Oh, baby, please tell me you have just put on some weight."

Remus noticed that Tonks had tears running down her cheeks. "And w-what's that supposed to mean?" she asked her mother.

"You-you're p-pregnant?! You are way, way too young."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "I am a year older than you were when you had me."

"B-but you just got married and to-to a-a..."

"Werewolf?" Remus inserted the intended word.

"NO!" Tonks yelled, her hair turning red. "That's not all he is, dammit! Mum, I don't know why you are so...so...hell, I don't even know why you are acting this way. Are you scared? Or...or is it because you don't understand? What is it?"

Andromeada stared at her daughter, suddenly at a loss for words. "I-I don't know. Perhaps its just that I don't think any man would be good enough for you."

Tonks rolled her eyes as the tears continued to leave mascara tracks down her heart-shaped face. "Well, if that's the case, then you'll just have to get over it because I love him."

"I've brought the firewhiskey!" Sirius entered the kitchen. "And a bottle of pumpkin juice for Ton-" His voice fell when he saw the scene in the kitchen. Both women were crying, Ted was standing with his mouth slightly open, and Remus had his jaw set and his hands fisted at his sides.

"Dora," Andromeada spoke, tears cascading down her face. "I'm sorry. I wanted you to come here so we could apologize and instead I made things worse. Will you forgive me?" She walked towards Tonks.

"I suppose," Tonks responded, hugging her mother.

Sirius was still standing in the doorway. "Wow, there is WAY too much estrogen in here."

Andromeada walked over to Remus and hugged him. "Welcome to the family."

Dumbfounded, Remus hugged her back. "Er...thanks."

"Well, I'm starving, let's eat." Sirius said.

Sirius poured four glasses of firewhiskey and one glass of pumpkin juice for Tonks. He kept putting more and more food on her plate stating that she was eating for two now. He even offered to give Tonks his dessert, which she refused.

After dinner, everyone said their goodbyes, which included Sirius having a "conversation" with the baby while pressing his ear up against Tonks's stomach.

Remus rolled his eyes, and Tonks asked, "Do you expect it to reply?"

Arriving home, Tonks and Remus immediately headed to their room. "Well, that didn't go too bad."

"My parents are so embarrassing. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about, I'm part of the family now."

"Yeah," Tonks yawned. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

_A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long wait._

_Man, busy, busy, busy...I would have had it on last night, but I got blue streaks put in my hair, it kicks ass!!_

_Anyway, I couldn't think of a way to end the fight, so Sirius coming in kindof helped..._

_P.S. Who is totally excited to see Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street???_

Not only does it star Johnny Depp and Sacha Cohen, but there also 3, count 'em, three actors from Harry Potter, including my all-time favorite actor

That wonderful man of course, is Alan Rickman passes out...Snape if you don't know...

There is also, helena Bonham-Carter(Bellatrix) and Timothy Spall(Wormtail/Pettigrew)...

Alan and Johnny are singing a duet...passes out again check out the trailers on youtube...let me know what you think...I love that its rated R for graphic bloody violence...

ALSO, there have been rumors going around on the news of an 8th Potter book (not written by Rowling...called James Potter and the blah, blah,blah)...idk if this is going to happen or not...dont know if i would read it if it did...

SORRY my A/N is almost as long as my story...lol

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Pink, Blue or Yellow?

**Chapter 8: Pink, Blue, or Yellow**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Potter...**

Tonks sat in the extra bedroom, soon-to-be nursery. Once Remus returned home, Tonks had an appointment to check on the baby's health, as well as to see the sex of the baby. Poppy had practically begged to let her care for Tonks during the pregnancy. They had agreed since they had both become rather close to the healer during their Hogwarts stays; Remus for his transformations and Tonks for her clumsiness.

Tonks sat in the middle of the room, trying to decide on how to decorate it based on whether they where having a boy or girl. She suddenly became nervous; wondering whether she wanted to find out at all.

**RLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNT**

Remus left the flat early; in order to get home in time for Tonks's appointment. He was extremely excited about finding out if he was going to have a son or daughter.

He was searching, again, for a job. Tonks was still working for the Ministry's Auror office but only doing paperwork. She was miserable doing it, and he didn't want her to e unhappy. Besides, once the baby was born, she would need time off anyway.

He was in Diagon Alley, about to enter an old book store with a _'Help Wanted'_ sign in the window. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and walked to the front desk.

The friendly looking witch looked up at him. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked, politely.

"Yes, ma'am. I was interested in the position available."

"Oh, yes, very good. Hmm…It's part time. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect."

"Very good. Do you have a bit of knowledge of books?" she asked.

"A bit, I suppose."

"Ok, well, that's not required, but helpful." She laughed, apparently finding herself amusing. "Do you have your resume?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He pulled the parchment from his shoulder bag and handed it to her. "Here it is."

The woman read the resume. She looked up at him. "You were the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is very impressive, Mr.-" She looked at the top of the resume. "Ah- Mr. Lupin. Why did you only stay there for one year?"

Remus sighed. '_Well, it was a nice thought, anyway.' _"I was…er…forced to quit because of my condition." To be honest, Remus was surprised she didn't already know what he was. Ever since Snape had spilled his secret, it seemed everyone knew.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Your condition? And what is that?"

Remus looked at his feet. "I suffer from lycanthropy." '_I might as well just leave now.'_

"I see…" Remus looked up. The look on the woman's face told him that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"It means that I'm a…werewolf."

To Remus's great surprise, the woman's expression didn't change. He wondered if she was just good at hiding her feelings, like Severus.

"Well…er….that only happens during the full moon, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't have you work for us. As long as we take the necessary precautions, we should be alright."

Remus looked up, amazed. "Really?! Thanks you so, so much!"

"Can you start Monday?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Alright, then be here at nine." She smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, ma'am, I will see you then. And thank you, again." He smiled before exiting the store, and apparating home.

**RLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNT RLNTRLNTRLNT**

Remus ran into the flat, a huge smile on his face. "Dora?! DORA?! Come here."

Tonks made her way downstairs as fast as she could. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Remus ran over to her, embracing her before he swung her around. "I got the job!"

"You did?! That's wonderful, congratulations!" She kissed him. "Are you hungry? It's about lunch time."

"Sure. What time is the appointment?" When he mentioned it, he saw the look of apprehension on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tonks lied. She walked into the kitchen and began to make sandwiches.

"Don't lie to me, Dora," Remus followed her into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

She put mayonnaise onto the slice of bread. "I don't know. I'm just nervous, I suppose. What if there is something wrong with the baby?" There were tears welling up in her eyes.

Remus pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Dora. Its alright, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I know. Are you sure you want to know what sex it is going to be?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Having second thoughts about it?"

Tonks nodded.

"When I left, weren't you sitting in the nursery trying to decide on a color?"

"Well, yes, but it made me think. I'm not sure if I want to know. I mean what if they tell us it's a girl, so we paint the room pink and then I have a boy. Or the opposite?"

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "That is quite possibly the silliest reason I've ever heard." He had taken over making the sandwiches.

"It's not dumb."

"Ok, then. How about we paint the room…yellow?"

"Yellow." Tonks thought for a moment. "Yeah, I like yellow. It's really bright. Not to mention, non-gender specific."

Remus chuckled again before handing her a sandwich. "Hurry up and eat, we have to go soon."

Tonks put her sandwich down. "I'm not hungry. I'll eat when we get back."

"If you're sure." He had already finished his.

"Yeah," she took a sip of her tea, before dumping it into the sink, then placed her sandwich into the fridge.

Remus took Tonks's hand and the couple apparated to Hogsmeade. Tonks took a deep breath, and they began their hike up to the castle. Arriving at the gates, Remus sent his patronus to Poppy. The gates were opened immediately, allowing them to enter.

At the entrance of Hogwarts, Tonks stopped abruptly right in the doorway.

Remus turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Tonks's face flushed red. "Nothing. I'm just a bit nervous."

Remus smiled, as he walked back to her and took her hand in his own. He squeezed it reassuringly. "It's alright. I'll be right beside you."

She looked over at him and smiled, before kissing him.

Luckily, on their way up to the Infirmary, they didn't run into anyone; namely, Minerva. When they entered the large Hospital Wing, however, Remus left out a small groan. All four heads of house were standing next to a student who had apparently been in some sort of Quidditch accident. Remus tried leading Tonks quickly over to one of the beds with a screen around it, but she didn't see any reason to rush. Even though she was nervous, Tonks had become quite proud of her protruding stomach and like to show it off.

To Remus's dismay, Minerva looked over towards them, waved, and looked back at the other people standing around her. They all, of course, looked over at the pair causing Remus's face to turn as red as a Weasley. Minerva walked over to them.

"Remus, Tonks, how lovely to see you. What brings you here?"

Tonks spoke. "Well, Poppy is taking care of my pregnancy. We're finding out what the baby's sex is today!"

"Oh, how wonderful. Good luck, then." Minerva spoke politely.

"Thank you." Minerva walked back to the group, and Tonks turned back to Remus. .

Remus placed his hand on the small of Tonks's back, and he led her over to one of the beds that was surrounded by a screen. He helped her sit on the bed, and went to inform Poppy that they had arrived.

Less than a minute late, both Poppy and Remus returned to the bed. Remus stood beside Tonks, holding her hand.

"Hello, Nymphadora."

"Tonks, please." She corrected the healer.

"Right, _Tonks. _How have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?" she asked, professionally.

"I've been alright. The morning sickness stopped about a week ago."

"Very good." She asked Tonks more questions before lifting up her shirt, revealing Tonks's swollen belly. She muttered a few spells, and an orb-like sphere appeared before Tonks and Remus. Poppy pointed out the baby, which immediately brought tears to Tonks's eyes. She made sure that the baby was healthy and growing well before asking the couple if they wanted to know the sex.

Tonks and Remus hadn't really made a final decision, but they answered in unison. "Yes!"

Poppy smiled before looking back at the baby. "Hmmm…it looks as though you're going to have a little Remus junior running around. It's a boy, congratulations." Poppy waved her wand, ending the spell, and bade them both goodbye.

Tonks still had tears in her eyes when she stood before leaving. She flew into Remus's arms and they kissed impetuously. "A boy!" Remus put one hand on either side of her face and placed his forehead on hers. "Can you believe it? A boy!" Releasing her face, Remus picked up Tonks and swung her around. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

As they walked out of the castle, Remus looked over at Tonks. "So, blue it is then?"

She laughed. "Blue it is."

_A/N: Hope you all liked it...SORRY for the update wait...a lot of shit has been happening in my real life..._

_I feel the need to vent (skip this part if u want but i need to get it out) Ok, I made my mother angry, and now she is threatening to send me to Boarding school...I would have to leave all of my friends, loose my position in Drama club (very important to me) and my spot in National Honor Society...I am extremely stressed and whenever i think of leaving my friends, I start crying...which is wierd cause i never cry, EVER!!!...okay, i feel a bit better now. _

_I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit unorganized or whatever, but having this news sprung on me has made me EXTREMELY distracted and it has been difficult to write...next chapter...will most likely be short, then the christmas chapter (should be up well before Christmas)...i have NO idea of when all of this will get done cause...i...whatever, it will be up when its up_


	9. New Feelings

**Chapter 9: New Feelings**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Potter...if i did Remus, Tonks, Snape, Mad-Eye, Fred and Ted Tonks would still be alive!!!**

Remus and Tonks were over at the Burrow for dinner. Molly had been teaching Tonks to cook, both with and without using magic. Tonight, Tonks was learning how to make Shepherd's pie. They had been working for a couple of hours, and Tonks's back began to hurt. She could no longer fit into to any of her own clothes with the exception of her sweat pants and some of her large sweatshirts. She took to wearing Remus's clothes a lot of the time.

She was standing in the kitchen with Molly and Fleur while Arthur, Remus, and Bill sat in the living room, filling Remus in on what had happened during the Order meeting. It had been the previous night, which had also been the full moon.

Tonks was carrying a pot of chopped peas and carrots that she was about to cook for the pie when she felt it. All of a sudden, there was a quick dull pain in her stomach. She dropped the pot, sending the vegetables flying, and backed into the wall, clutching her stomach with a worried look on her face.

"Tonks!" Fleur yelled, running over to her, followed closely by Molly. "What iz zee matter?"

Arthur, Bill, and Remus ran into the room. Remus saw Tonks pressed up against the wall and ran over to her. "What's wrong, Dora?"

Tonks felt the same thing again. "I-I'm not exactly sure. I-I think the baby is kicking."

Molly moved forwards, and placed a hand on Tonks's stomach. After a moment, Tonks felt the same thing again. She looked up at Molly, who removed her hand and was smiling. "Well?" Tonks asked. "Is it the baby kicking?" She was worried.

Molly nodded. "Yes, my dear…And get used to it, he'll probably be active, if he's starting this early."

Tonks had tears falling down her face, and when she looked over to Remus, she noticed he did too. He pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. After a moment, he pulled away. She felt kicking again and reached for his hand, pulling it towards her and placed it against her stomach. He felt it immediately, and a huge smile spread across his face.

During dinner, Tonks dropped her fork twice when they baby kicked and she wasn't expecting it. It took Tonks twice as long to eat as everyone else because she ate so much. After dinner, the group sat in the living room, talking about the Order meeting. Arthur, Bill, Remus, and Fleur were drinking firewhiskey while Molly drank butterbeer, and Tonks drank pumpkin juice. She could not pay attention, however, because the baby kept kicking. Every time it did, she would grab Remus's hand and place it on her stomach. Once the group realized that none of them were really paying attention because of Tonks's constant disruptions.

Remus and Tonks said their 'goodbyes' and apparated home. They sat side-by-side in bed for the rest of the night, feeling their baby moving inside of Tonks. For the first time, they really felt like they were going to be parents.

_A/N: Ok, quick but short update...hope you like...i really wanted to get up the baby's first movements before the next chapter...it may take a while to get it up cause it should be long and it will have lyrics..._

_oh yeah, I am NOT going to Boarding school!!! YAY... Apparently, to get your kid in, both parents(if both are living) must sign...my dad (parents divorced) said there was no way in hell i was going AND to get in, I would have to write and entrance essay. I told my mom I wouldn't do it...so thats that, pinkhairedwerewolf is here to stay!!! _

_READ AND REVIEW_

_PHW_


	10. NotSoMerry Christmas

**Chapter 10: Not-So-Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: NOT NOT NOT J.K. Rowling...**

Tonks, Remus, and Andromeada were spending Christmas at the Burrow since Ted was now ,officially, in hiding. Tonks was in her sixth month of pregnancy. She was pretty much only wearing Remus's clothes now, as she did not see any reason to buy new clothes that she would only wear for three months.

They, along with Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, and Ginny were all sitting in the living room around the tree and fire. Charlie was preparing his move over from Romania to help the Order, Fred and George had their shop open late for last minute shoppers, and Ron was with Harry and Hermione on the Horcrux hunt. The group was listening to Molly's favorite singer on the radio. Molly and Arthur were sitting close together on the couch, Bill and Fleur were speaking intently to each other on the floor, and Tonks was seated on Remus's lap in the large armchair. There were two people, however, feeling left out. Andromeada was sitting on the end of the couch opposite of Molly and Arthur with a book in her lap. At first glance, she appeared to be reading it, but if you looked closer, you could see that the book was upside down. Then, there was Ginny. She had an extremely depressed look on her face and was staring into the fire. She had been more and more depressed as the war went on. Even though, she and Harry had officially broken it off, they both knew there was still something there that somehow the break up was just for show.

The song on the radio had just ended when there was a sharp knock on the door that caused everyone to jump. Arthur, Bill, and Remus were immediately on their feet, wands drawn. Remus stood in front of Tonks, as if he were acting as a shield.

Arthur walked over to the door. "Who is it? Declare yourself!"

A deep voice came from the other side of the door. "It is I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister of Magic since the death of the previous Minister. I have very important news."

Arthur opened the door, and Kingsley walked in. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them.

"What news, Kingsley?" Arthur asked. All eyes were on the Minister.

"It is, I regret to say, grave news. Nymphadora, Andromeada?"

Tonks felt her heart drop. "Yes?"

"I feel horrible that I must ruin your holiday with this news, but yesterday, Ted was caught by Snatchers." Kingsley explained.

Tonks gasped, and Andromeada clutched her chest before sitting down on the couch.

"His body was discovered this morning. It is suspected that a Killing Curse is what killed him, so it is quite a safe bet that he felt no pain. I know this doesn't change him being dead, but I thought you should know that he didn't suffer."

Tonks immediately had tears falling down her face in tears. Andromeada stared at Kingsley in disbelief. He spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I still have to speak to other families. I am so sorry for your loss." Kingsley walked out the door.

Tonks fell to the floor, sobbing. Remus was, immediately, at her side. He held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. Andromeada, however, was apparently a silent sufferer. She sat in the chair, staring at the fire for a few moments before standing. "I think I'm going to head up to bed."

_**This pain is just too real**_

Tonks looked up at her mother, through tear-filled eyes. "Are you alright, mum?"

"Of course, darling." She walked up the stairs without looking back.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Remus spoke to the Weasley's, who were all still in disbelief. "I think that I shall take Dora up to bed, if you don't mind."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley assured him, with tears brimming her eyes.

Remus took Tonks's hand and led her up to their room. When they entered their room, Remus let go of her hand and walked to the bed. He took off his shoes and started to prepare for bed. He believed that she would do the same, but when he looked up, Remus saw that she was standing in the same place as before. Her hair was a deep, depressing blue, her head was bowed, and her arms were around her, as if she were trying to comfort herself.

Remus immediately stood and walked to her. Slowly, he embraced her, and after a few seconds, their embrace was tighter than they had ever held each other before. Tonks was hurting, and there wasn't a damn thing that he could do about it. He suddenly felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, and as much as he tried, he couldn't hold them back. Perhaps it was the 'animal' inside of him, but it killed him to not be able to protect her.

When she pulled away from him, he caught her face between his hands. She tried to prevent herself from meeting his eye, but he brought her face to his. As soon as their eyes met, Tonks broke down even more.

Remus didn't know exactly what to sat to make her feel better. "Dora…I am so-so sorry." He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs, but her face was almost instantly covered again.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

Tonks was so upset that she had trouble speaking. "I-it's not f-fair. W-why him? He n-never d-did anything t-to anyone. H-he was t-the nicest m-man you would ever meet. I-it's not f-fair." She buried her head in Remus's chest, her delicate body racked with sobs.

Carefully, Remus picked her up and carried her to the bed. He sat down, placing her on his lap and holding her close as she sobbed. "I know, love, I know." He held her close until he heard her breathing become deeper. Easily, he lifted her from his lap and into the bed. After taking a shower, he joined her, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, Remus was awoken by Tonks tossing and turning next to him. Her face looked pained, she was sweating, and whimpering. When he woke up a little more, she noticed she was crying and calling out to someone. "No! No, Dad. Daddy! Don't-no-don't-NO!" She was thrashing in the bed, tears running down her face.

He shook her shoulder, gently as he called out her name. "Dora, Dora. Wake up, baby. Come on, get up, sweetheart. It's just a dream, just a nightmare."

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

When she awoke, her eyes were wide with fear and she clung to Remus for dear life. "Remus…"

He pulled her towards him, holding her tight. "It's alright, it was just a nightmare."

Tonks looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "I-it was so r-real."

There was a knock on their door; it was Arthur. "Remus, Tonks, is everything alright? We heard screaming."

Remus spoke. "Yes, it's fine. Tonks just had a bad dream is all."

"Alright then; g'night."

"Night!"

Tonks was laying on his chest, sniffing. "Just go back to sleep baby, I'm right here."

"I-I can't. I'm a-afraid. I don't want to see it again. It was horrible." She buried her face into his chest.

"I have some Dreamless Sleep Potion from when I was away. Do you want some?"

She nodded, tears pouring down her face.

He had to practically pry her hands off his shirt to get up and get her the potion. He had left it downstairs. "I'll be right back, love."

She nodded, still crying slightly.

When Remus returned to the room, he smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep again. He lay down quietly next to her, placing his arm around her before falling asleep again.

Christmas was an extremely somber time this year. Tonks barely spoke, and didn't even respond when the Weasley twins tried to cheer her up. Most of the day, she sat, staring into the fire with her hand on her stomach, defensively.

Three days after Christmas, there was a small funeral held at the Burrow. Tonks sobbed the entire time, while Remus held her tight. Only Tonks, Remus, Andromeada, and the Order members came to the graveside. Tonks buried her head in Remus's chest for a majority of the final words.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

When she saw her father's casket being lowered into the cold ground, she bawled, "No, no, daddy. Don't leave, please."

Remus felt as if his heart was breaking. Seeing her in this type of pain was extremely difficult for him. He held her close, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, Dora. You will be fine."

"No! He's leaving forever! I want him back." Tonks slipped out of Remus's grasp and moved towards the grave's edge. She fell to her knees on the side of the grave. The ground was covered with snow, but she didn't even seem to notice. There were white snowflakes littering her indigo-colored hair. Her head was in her hands as she sobbed.

Remus ran his hand through his hair before resting them over his face. Her reaction to her father's death was tearing him up on the inside. He could feel the hot tears running down his scarred face but could do nothing to stop them from coming.

He watched, unable to move, as Mad-Eye, Tonks's mentor and close friend, walked up to her. He kneeled down with difficulty and pulled her to him. Remus felt a pang of unnecessary jealousy but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Sirius standing beside him. "You alright, mate?"

Remus looked over at him and spoke with difficulty. "I-I have no idea what to do. I can't help her feel better. I just don't know what to do; I feel so helpless."

"There are some things, like this, that you won't be able to fix. Just be there for her, comfort her. That's all you can do." Sirius smiled sadly at his friend.

Everyone at the graveside was beginning to leave when Severus walked over to Remus. He handed Remus two potions. "The small vial is a Calming Draught and the slightly larger one is a Dreamless Sleep Draught."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Severus."

"Don't thank me, thank Albus."

"Right."

Remus and Sirius spent the night drinking firewhiskey while Tonks ate chocolates, pretending they tasted like firewhiskey.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait...longest chapter so far. How do I find out how many hits this story has? The lyrics are "My Immortal" by Evanescence... _

_NO BOARDING SCHOOL YAY_

_REVIEW_

_**  
**_


	11. The Miracle of Life

**Chapter 11: The Miracle of Life **

**Disclaimer: I dont own...**

"Are you sure you got enough to eat?" she asked, again.

"Yes, Dora, my love, I'm sure. Don't be so anxious, it's probably not good for the baby." Remus countered.

"I'm sorry. Your transformations make me nervous. T-they scare me. Every time you walk out the door for one, I'm afraid you won't come back." Tonks's voice cracked slightly and she looked at her feet.

Remus closed the distance between himself and his wife. He glanced out the kitchen window before turning back to Tonks. Gently, he placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "Dora, don't worry about me…please. I'll be alright; I've been doing this since I was seven. I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and then lowered his lips to hers. "I love you. See you in the morning." He placed his hand on her stomach, kissed her again and left for the night.

Once he left, Tonks sighed, trying to think of ways to distract herself. She found, however, that it was hard to do so when you were almost half a month past your due-date and have to pee every five minutes.

Somehow, Tonks managed to pass the time until she finally felt tired enough to go to bed. She got a shower, brushed her teeth, and changed her pajamas. She had trouble going to sleep without Remus next to her, as it was every month during the full moon. Eventually, she fell asleep after distracting her mind.

Tonks was awoken around three-in-the-morning by a dull pain in her abdomen. She rolled over, and after it went away, she figured it was just the baby moving around a lot. She had almost fallen asleep when she felt the same pain again. _'This is definitely not the baby just moving.' _Tonks thought, as the pain increased a bit.

Once the pain left again, Tonks ran over to the fireplace and flooed her mother.

"MOM!" she called, looking out into her mother's bedroom from the fireplace. She could see her mother asleep in the bed. "MOM!"

Andromeda Tonks sat up suddenly and walked quickly over to the fireplace. "Dora? Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mom," Tonks's voice was high-pitched and filled with fear. "I-I think I'm going into labor and Remus isn't here, and I'm really scared."

"Oh! Oh, my!" Andromeada's eyes went wide. "I'm coming."

Tonks pulled herself back out of the fire, and her mother came through a moment later. Running over to her daughter, Andromeada pulled Tonks to her, capturing her into a huge hug.

"Now, darling, are you having contractions?"

"I-I think so. It's just a dull pain that comes and goes. It's only happened twice so far. Mom…I can't have the baby while Remus isn't here." Tonks looked up at her mother with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down, sweetheart, it's only 3:15. He will probably be back before the baby comes. Your water hasn't broken yet?"

Tonks shook her head, her face pale. "No, not yet."

"Well, there's always a chance that it's just gas or the baby repositioning. How about we wait bit before bothering Poppy and Molly?"

"Sure." Tonks lay back down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep while her mother dozed in the small armchair.

Tonks was awoken suddenly when she felt a sharp pain coarse through her abdomen. After a moment, she realized that the bed beneath her was soaking wet. "Mom! MOM!"

Andromeada awoke with a start. "What's wrong?"

"My-my water…it-it…OWWW! Oh gods, it hurts!"

Andromeada jumped up and ran over to her daughter. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my." She flicked her wand, and the bed was dried. "I'm going to floo Molly and Poppy."

The older witch grabbed some floo powder and flooed the Medi-witch. She pulled out of the fire for a brief moment before pulling out again.

"MOM!" Tonks yelled out through clenched teeth.

Poppy stepped out of the fire and rushed over to the bed. "Tonks, dear, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, just peachy." Tonks answered sarcastically. She released her mother's hand and lay back on the bed. She was already covered in sweat.

"Dora, please," her mother corrected.

Molly walked into the room, carrying a pitcher of water and a glass. "Hello! Sorry it took me so long to get here. Oh, I hope you don't mind, Arthur, Ginny, Sirius, and Mad-Eye are all downstairs. They want to see the baby…when you are ready, of course."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "How embarrassing. I have a horrible tolerance for pain, I'll probably be screaming my head off." She shook her head.

Molly quickly corrected her. "There is nothing _embarrassing_ about giving birth." She looked around for a moment. "Where in heaven's name is Remus?"

"It's a full moon." Tonks glanced over at the clock beside their bed. "Its almost five, so hopefully he'll be back soo- AHHHHH!" Tonks grabbed her mother's hand and screamed as another contraction hit.

"Breathe deeply, dear." Poppy instructed her. "I think we are getting close. You will need to start pushing within the next few contractions."

Tonks shook her head. "No! I can't have the baby before Remus gets here."

Poppy chuckled. "Honey, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You need to rest now."

Tonks lay back on the bed and watched as the three older witches set up the basinett to the side of the bed.

NTRLNTRLNTRLNTRL NTRLNTRLNTRLNTRL NTRLNTRLNTRLNTRL

Remus pulled himself, back in human form, off the ground. It had been a difficult full moon. He limped over to the tree, in which he stored his clothes and wand in during the full moon. He pulled on his pants, placing his wand in his pocket. He began to put on his shirt, but he hissed in pain when it came into contact with his shoulder. Looking back, he could see the blood running down his back. Placing the shirt over his arm, Remus began the short walk back to his flat.

He walked up to the door, completely exhausted, and was about to take down the wards when he realized something was off. The wards were already down and there were light on in the house. He knew something was off; Tonks never woke up before 10 a.m. unless she had a shift, seeing as she was off for maternity leave that wasn't the answer.

A cloud of fear engulfed Remus as he pulled out his wand before quietly turning the handle on the door. He almost had the door open when he heard something that made his heart fall into his stomach. Dora, _his_ Dora, screaming. She was in pain. His mind went straight to Death Eaters torturing her. Forgetting about being quiet, Remus ran straight through the door and ran into something-_someone_.

Remus pulled his aching body off the floor. He placed his wand at the throat of the person in front of him. He had no idea who this man was, and they had no business in his home.

"What are you doing, mate?" Remus sighed with relief as he heard Sirius's voice.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, wincing in pain as he hugged his best friend.

"You don't know? Mate, Dora's in labor."

"What?! That's why she was screaming?" Remus asked stupidly.

"Of course." After a moment of silence, Mad-Eye walked over.

"Why don't you go to her? She's screaming like a wild banshee for ya'."

Remus nodded before running up the stairs.

He burst through the doors of the bedroom to find his wife lying in the bed, covered in sweat. Poppy was at the foot of the bed, directing while Molly and Andromeada were on either side holding her legs and hands. Tonks looked over at him

"REMUS!" She pulled her hand out of Molly's grasp and held it out for him.

"We thought you'd miss it," Molly added.

Remus took Tonks's hand and kissed her forehead. She screamed and squeezed his hand, practically crushing it.

"Alright, Tonks." Poppy instructed after the contraction which had left Remus wide-eyed and scared-looking. "Next time, you need to push, alright?"

Remus looked down at Tonks, who looked terrified. "I-I can't do it."

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Tonks looked up at Remus. "I'm scared."

Remus had no idea what to tell her. "Me, too." She looked at him, worried. "But, you'll do fine. You're strong, Dora. You can do this. I'll be right here." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Tonks felt another contraction and screamed out in pain. She had tears streaming down her face and Remus could feel the bittersweet tears about to spring forwards from himself.

"When I count to three, Tonks." Tonks was shaking her head no and had a death grip on Remus's hand. "One…Two…Three, PUSH!"

Tonks screamed, her eyes closed tightly, tears still peaking through the corners as she pushed with all of her might. As the contraction passed, Tonks lay back in the bed and Remus got her some water.

"I can see the head. If you push really hard on your next contraction, you may not have to push again afterwards." Poppy told her.

Remus kissed her forehead. "You're doing brilliantly, Dora."

The next contraction came quickly and Tonks pushed with all of her might. "It's a boy!" Poppy called out. The sound of the baby's cries filled the room. Tonks looked over to her husband who was smiling and crying. He met her eyes. "I love you, Dora."

"I love you too." He kissed her before cutting the cord. Poppy placed the small child in Remus's arms. He walked over to Tonks before handing the small child to her. Remus wiped the tears from his wife's eyes as they both gazed at the miracle in her arms. The baby was small with chubby cheeks and black hair. Wait, brown hair. Hold on, ginger hair. Tonks looked up at Remus and laughed. "He is a Metamorphagus. Wow."

Andromeada spoke through tears. "You did that as soon as you were born too."

"I just realized that we never really thought about names." Remus remembered.

"Do you think we could call him Ted, like dad?"

"Teddy Lupin." Remus tested the name out. "I like it."

Dora nodded. "Welcome to the world; Teddy Remus Lupin."

_a/n: Sorry about the wait... I hope i wrote it well enough i am only 17 and I slept through almost all of Health class with my headphones in so i have no idea what happened in that class._

_NEXT CHAPTER: most likely wont be up until after the first of the year...i have no idea what to write about...there will probably be a filler chapter before the war!!!_


	12. Dont hate ME :

A/n : OMG…I am really sorry about the incredibly long wait…I know you all will be pissed off to see this instead of an actual chapter but I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned you all or this story however, I am thinking about making some things in the future a bit different...

OK HERE's my plan:

I'm gonna try to get out a chapter this weekend (don't kill me but it'll most likely just be a short filler chapter to hold ya'll over)

I have finals ALL next week ewww...so i wont be able to write.

I have a break after finals Jan 21-23...Im hoping to get in a couple of chapters...

With my new ideas for the story, I will probably only have maybe 5 more chapters If that...

I will hopefully be writing more after this (got inspiration for a SS/HG shipper from a song...sorry if you don't like this ship but I do...As long as SS stays in character for the most part, I feel that it is truely plausible...my thoughts whatever)

Oh yeah...we are most likely getting a foreign exchange student so...right so whatever...If you know anything about what thats like let me know...

IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT DOING THIS TO YOU ALL!!!!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU

PHW pinkhairedwerewolf

P.S. please tell me if you saw Sweeney Todd (in reviews) and what you thought! I LOVED IT!!! Alan Rickman was AWESOME...anyway let me kno...


End file.
